Rise of Team Five
by The Potato to Your Pasta
Summary: Missy is the Guildmaster of the Gardevoir Guild and Leader of Team Psycho Storm. When Team Five rises up against the Gardevoir Guild and her team, what could she possibly do to be rid of these awful outlaws? Please read; reviews appreciated!
1. Introducing Team Five!

Author's Note: I'd also just like to say thanks for reading, and instead of the PMD2 and PMD3 team rank system, I'm using the PMD1 system, 'cause it's a whole lot more familiar to me. Anyway; read, review, and enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, I swear. That much should be fairly obvious because I'm only just a teenager.

SPOILER WARNING!: THERE ARE MANY SPOILERS OF PMD1, PMD2, AND PMD3 THROUGHOUT THE ENTIRE STORY! IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED THE GAMES, CHANCES ARE YOU'LL LEARN A LITTLE ABOUT THEM AND YOU MAY BE CONFUSED ABOUT SOME OF THE LOCATIONS AND POKEMON MENTIONED IN THIS STORY.

* * *

The sand was heated to perfection that day. Cool aqua waves rolled over the sand gracefully, and the green palm trees swayed in the wind. Krabby sat on giant chunks of red-brown rocks blowing clear, round bubbles into the crisp air. I stepped out of the cool, damp cave and onto the heated beach sand. My petite green feet felt wonderful in sand; silken and bleached to an off white. My son scattered behind me close, saying not a word. I found myself at the end of the sandy path, and stepped up onto the tan, stone steps. Those steps had been carved out by nature's talent. The stone there are worn down from moons of flood, storm, and snow, which formed those stone steps. Peaking over the top of the very last step, I saw a building standing there tall and proud. That building I'd seen belonged to me. It was called the Gardevoir Guild, and I was the guild master. My name is Missy and I am guild master of the Gardevoir Guild.

"Guildmaster, we're back with those apples you requested from us!" A tiny voice called.

I set the list of current outlaws I had been reading about, and looked up to see a small dragon-like creature with a flaming tail. Of course it was Max, a Charmander who was the proud leader of Team Alpha. He stepped in with his partner, a tiny blue turtle Pokémon named Flood.

In one of the Charmander's tiny flame colored paws, he held a bag made of roughly weaved vines. Through the small gaps in the vine woven bag I saw the shiny red skin of the apples the new rescue team had collected together out of sweat and hard work.

"The journey through Apple Woods was as easy as Oran Berry Pie!" the turtle Pokémon bragged, her ruby eyes glistening in pride. Of course with my Psychic powers, I had been able to watch over those two partners through their journey to see that those two in fact _didn't_ have so much as an _easy_ time. Of course I wasn't going to mention that though, so I just smiled at the two young ones.

"Nice job, Max and Flood. I'll be sure to add the appropriate amount of mission points to your team roster. As a reward, you can keep one of the apples you've collected."

"Thanks Guildmaster!" Both the Squirtle and Charmander replied in unison. Both Pokémon quickly scurried out of my office, probably visiting friends in another team.

I glanced down at my list of international outlaws. On there, a team of outlaws caught my eyes. Their team name was bluntly named "Five", and there were _many_ members, and when I say many, I mean it's an estimated three outlaws hundred! Under their team was a brief paragraph about their so called 'team'.

_The top criminals of this moon are known as the infamous members of Team Five. Team Five is composed of a group of rogue, bandit, outlaw Pokémon. With a population of roughly three hundred Pokémon, they are currently the largest band of outlaws known in recorded history. These cruel Pokémon make their homes in and around the dungeons of this region. The leader of gigantic group is still in the shadows, and we hope that someone can shed some light on this mystery._

'Hm, what a strange thing to happen in such calm parts;' I thought to myself, 'there hasn't been such a problem like this with outlaws since this place was still the Wigglytuff Guild. I wonder what could have caused such uproar.'

I lifted myself up and off of my chair to check the outlaw mission board, 'I'd better check if there have been any missions posted in regards to this group.'

I arrived in a room just above the one I was in, yet still in the underground realm of the guild. It's made of red-brown bricks and stones stacked on top of each other. Thick, green vines wove themselves through the rocky walls, and draped themselves over the two job boards. I looked over to see my good friend Chimecho.

Chimecho chimed gleefully, "Hi there, Missy! Did you come here to assemble a team and head out to a dungeon by any chance?"

I shook my head in response and told her, "I just came up to check on the outlaw jobs posted on the board. Speaking of outlaws, have you heard of Team Five by any chance?"

"Oh, the outlaw board is what you wanted to see?" Chimecho frowned at my response, "I've seen a lot more jobs than I'd like to be seeing on that board lately! I don't like seeing reports of criminal Pokémon pile up like this; not ever!" Chimecho swings her head back and forth in attempt to prove her point, "As for that team you've mentioned, I've never heard of them. Are they a new addition to our guild?"

I shook my head once again, and replied to her, "No, they're probably the _last_ team of Pokémon I'd accept into this guild, actually. Team Five is a newly discovered organization of outlaw Pokémon. There's more than three hundred Pokémon involved already. This team could possibly become a threat to the guild."

"I can already tell that those Pokémon are up to no good. If I were you, I would do something about the crisis we have here." Chimecho stated.

"That's exactly what I intend to do, Chimecho. You see, I was actually planning to come down and see if we already have any missions in regards to these criminals posted."

Chimecho and I chatted a short while longer about Team Five and their evil doings, until we bid farewell and I decided it was time to go look at the board. Now approaching the board, I could already see a mission printed on fluorescent yellow standing out from all the rest. I could see the handwriting scrawled neatly in bold print halfway across the room:

**Dear Gardevoir Guild Members,**

**My friend Budew was exploring Beach Cave when he saw some evil looking Pokémon. When he asked the Pokémon who they were, they said they were members of this gang called Team Five. They attacked him, but he was able to get away by the skin of his teeth. He seemed scared when he told me this, so I decided to send this to the guild. I request that you have some Pokémon there take a look around that area and see if there are any more of those dangerous Pokémon. I worry for the safety of the Pokémon residing in the cave. If you fulfill my request, I would be glad to give the exploration team that executed this mission a Reviver Seed and some oran berries.**

**From,**

**Berry the Cherubi**

'I should get right to assigning a team to this mission,' I tell myself. With that thought in mind, I make my way over to my office.

* * *

Author's Note: Yay! I've finally gotten over my laziness and edited the mistakes out of my first chapter! One down, a whole damn bunch to go. . .oh well. **EDIT: DAMN, I must have been pretty tired when I edited this! I just reedited, so hopefully I didn't miss as many mistakes as during my last read through. Don't hesitate to let me know of any quirks you happen to find in here!**

Anyway, I'm now working on the second chapter, which should have been done months ago. I'm really, really, REALLY sorry! Now that school's over, I should be working on this story a lot more often! Please harass me to work on this story if I don't update for more than a week. Thanks for reading!


	2. A Dinner Announcement

Author's Note:

Almiaranger: Yep, I'm very aware that I haven't updated this story with a new chapter for quite a few months, and for that I'm REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY *One million "really's" later* REALLY sorry. There. I will really try to update this more often, I had some writers block and I sound like I'm rambling out a whole bunch of excuses, so I'm gonna shut it in just a second. To make it up to you, I'm introducing a bunch of new characters (I hope you like OCs! Quite ironic, because I absolutely HATE stories with too many OCs. Heh heh. . .), I think it was how many I'm introducing? I think it was five, yeah, it's probably five. Two of these five Pokémon are quite important characters, too! Oh, and I changed the name of the title of this story and the name of Team Darkness. They will now be called Team Five, and it'll all make sense in a few more chapters!

Missy: They don't care about your lame excuses, Almia! They just want you to write the dang story already!

Almiaranger: FINE, FINE. I will. I promise. Oh yeah, and I still have to correct some mistakes I found in the first chapter. . . hmm.

Missy: JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!

Almiaranger: Okay, I surrender, sheesh! Someone's pushy today. . . Anyway, roll the chappie!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, okay? Pokémon's Owner=Satoshi Tajiri. There, happy? I sure hope so.

SPOILER WARNING!: THERE ARE MANY SPOILERS OF PMD1, PMD2, AND PMD3 THROUGHOUT THE ENTIRE STORY! IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED THE GAMES, CHANCES ARE YOU'LL LEARN A LITTLE ABOUT THEM AND YOU MAY BE CONFUSED ABOUT SOME OF THE LOCATIONS AND POKEMON MENTIONED IN THIS STORY.

* * *

All right, so when I went on this whole grand adventureto research about team darkness, I only found stuff that I'd already known. What a bummer, I was hoping for a huge criminal record on their team or maybe why they're even called Team Five. Suddenly, I heard a voice yelling to me from the outside of my office.

"Hey Missy, it's dinner time! Get your butt off of your rug or whatever and go to the Dining Hall! Like, everyone in the whole guild is waiting for you!" screamed Melody.

You see, this is my best friend Melody, and she's a spunky pink Medicham. She's quite energetic, which gets annoying quite often. She also happens to be a member of my exploration team called Team Psycho Storm and is one of my two deputies. Melody absolutely loves food (more eating it that the food itself, though), and will do just about anything to get before mentioned food. I've known her since I was a young Ralts.

After a few moments of gathering my thoughts, I picked myself up off of my rug and started towards the dinning hall.

I entered a somewhat large room with two round, wooden windows built into the underground walls. The ground was covered with dried soil and grass in some places. A small, rocky water fountain flowed next to me, which helped cool the room greatly. Mist from the fountain drifted through the room in a soothing manner. In the middle of the room sat a long rectangular table where several members of the guild stood awaiting me to let them eat. The table was cluttered with tan, wooden plates and crisp red apples.

I approached the large table and called out to my fellow guild members, "Good evening, everyone!"

Many of them responded in voices saying things along the line of hi, hello, and whatnot. I continued, "Today I have been informed of a villainous league, and they called Team Five. Please raise a paw if you have ever heard of this bunch."

Only three Pokémon raised their paws, and they were all part of Team Plain. Team Plain consisted of mostly normal type Pokémon. Their team was of the Diamond Rank, only one below the rank of my team. The Pokémon who appeared to be raising their hands were Delcatty, Furret, and Granbull. The leader of the group was the Granbull, which was named Georgia. The Delcatty was named Diana, and the Furret was named Phiona.

Diana purred in kitten like voice, "We were sent on a mission from Pokémon living in Crystal Crossing, telling of shady characters and unfamiliar Pokémon lurking in the area. When we got there, we found many unusual Pokémon and a hideout that they had made. It was formed out of dark purple stalagmites sticking out of the wall and ground, and was guarded by three Pokémon I've never seen before! All we were able to do was spy on them, and were unable to destroy their base."

At this report, I frowned. It sounded as if these Pokémon were trying to take over Crystal Crossing, or even worse, perhaps they know of Crystal Lake and the Time Gear! Or maybe they were looking for Azelf? I'm so confused!

I tell my most trusted team (aside from my own), "Thank you for sharing this piece of information with us, Diana of Team Plain." She nodded her head as I struggled to maintain my calm and understanding façade. Around my guild members, I try to stay cool and together. The only people who actually know what I'm _really_ like would be Melody, my favorite Medicham and. . .Logan, who'll meet in just a second.

"All right everyone, I've spoken to you all long enough. Dig in, it's time to eat!" The moment I spoke, two of my team members rushed into the room both with wooden baskets filled with shiny, red-skinned apples. They put them into the middle of the table and everyone dug in, except for my team. The two members that were serving apples from my team were of course, Melody and Logan.

Logan is another main member in my team. He is a Lucario, and we've been friends since he was a tiny Riolu, meaning a really, really long time. Together, Melody, Logan, and I are the main members of Team Psycho Storm. I rule over the guild as the Guildmaster, with them as my deputies. We aren't the only members of our team, but we are the ones who started it.

"Melody, Logan, I'd like to see you in my office. Now." I yelled to my partners in exploration.

Logan huffed and jogged to me while giving me a 'I-hate-you-so-much' over his shoulder. Melody simply walked over and asked me, "Okay then, what's up?"

"I wanted to discuss Team Five with you over dinner. Will you pleeeease come with me?" I displayed my puppy dog face to Logan and Melody, and they both sighed. Okay, so maybe that wasn't the most mature approach, but whatever. They already know me in that sense.

"Fine, I'll come with ya, but next time you pull this stunt, it ain't gonna work." Logan retorted, sticking his snout high in the air and refusing to look at me.

I grinned triumphantly over my small victory, and led them over to our office. When we finally arrived, we all sat down on my giant rug. "Okay, first of all, we have almost no info to work with on this new Team Five or whatever. Do you two have any ideas on how to gather more info on these bad guys?"

Logan waved his paw high in the air and childishly yelled, "Ooh! Ooh! I do! Pick MEEE!"

I rolled my eyes at how childish he was acting and said, "Go on, you silly Lucario."

He started, "First off, we should go check out that black crystal hut thingy that Team Frito built at Crystal Crossing. Second, we should have Team Painter go out and sketch some pictures of the Pokémon in Team Fruity or whatever, so we can show them to our guild and tell them that these are the kind of Pokémon they should be, well, avoiding." (Author's Note: I just wanted to mention that Team Painter is a team made up of many artistic Pokémon, most of them being Smeargles.)

All right, so Logan could definitely be a headache sometimes, like when he forgets the enemy's team name, and when he forgets to go on missions I tell him to do, and when he forgets the color of the team hideout that I just mentioned at dinner, and when he forgets to add mission points to exploration teams after they finish missions every once in awhile, or when he forgets to do pretty much anything, which is more than half of the time. The thing is though, he can also be quite helpful and intelligent, like he just was a minute ago, despite how many errors he made in that last speech of his.

"Alright, first of all, they are called Team Five. Second of all, their hideout in crystal crossing is made of purple crystal, not black. Third of all, that last idea you mentioned is genius!" I smiled at him brightly and threw my arms in the air.

"Gee, thanks. I feel so frikin' important." He responded sarcastically. "Now can you gimme some apples, I'm' starving!"

I shoved a basket full of perfect apples at him and Melody. Melody picked out six golden skinned apples, and was finished her fist one in about ten seconds. She gorged on her second immediately. Logan only took two, since he surprisingly isn't a big eater. He slowly started eating his first apple. I didn't eat anything, I'd eat after I recorded Logan's idea, which I would undoubtedly forget if I didn't write it down soon.

"Why waren't woou weating, Wissy (Translation: Why aren't you eating, Missy)?" Melody asked while she was munching. I responded to her observation, "I need to record Logan's idea."

I picked up a medium sized driftwood board and my Reed Pen, and wrote on it in ink, '_Have Team Painter go to Crystal Crossing and sketch pictures of some of the odd Pokémon in Team Five. Journey to Crystal Crossing with team afterwords._'

After that, I picked up a single apple from the tan, wooden basket and enjoyed its juicy flavor. For the rest of the night, I'll plan who will be patrolling what dungeon for Team Five.

* * *

Author's Note: Yay, I'm done typing the second chapter! From now on I'm going to add questions to the end of every chapter for you to either think about or answer in your review. Please Please PLEASE review! I'm not a big fan of flames, but constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! All right, so here are your questions!

1.) Who's this mysterious leader of Team Five?

2.) Why do you think that Team Five is called Team Five?

3.) What do you think of the new characters Logan and Melody?

4.) What do the personalities of these new characters tell you about them?

5.) What do you think of Guildmaster Missy?

Please Review! The more you do, the happier I'll be, and the sooner I'll be bound to update! See ya later, readers!


	3. We're Off to Crystal Crossing!

Author's Note: WOOT! Two chapters all in one day! And two reviews, god you guys are awesome! Anyway, thanks for reading. Please review, and all of that good stuff. Thank you to those who chose to answer my questions! Anyway, on with the chapter. . .

This chapter is dedicated to all of the people out there who decided to review! Next time, if you review, I'll actually say the Pen Names of the people who reviewed and dedicate the chapter to them, so REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. If I did, there would be a lot more mystery dungeon episodes. In fact, this chapter would probably be one of them!

SPOILER WARNING!: THERE ARE MANY SPOILERS OF PMD1, PMD2, AND PMD3 THROUGHOUT THE ENTIRE STORY! IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED THE GAMES, CHANCES ARE YOU'LL LEARN A LITTLE ABOUT THEM AND YOU MAY BE CONFUSED ABOUT SOME OF THE LOCATIONS AND POKEMON MENTIONED IN THIS STORY.

* * *

I had finally finished making the lists of which explorations teams would be exploring what dungeons, when Melody came in and asked me, "Missy, why the hell are you still up? Go to bed; it's fricken' two o'clock in the morning.!"

I glanced over at the wooden analog clock on my desk which confirmed the fact that it truly was two in the morning. I sighed and responded, "Fine, I'll go to sleep. I'm just worried about Team Five. . ."

"It'll all be fine! Get some sleep, Missy. G'night, see ya in the morning," Medicham whispered to me as she headed to the room she had at the time shared with Logan and I. As soon as she left, I hid my list under the mat that I usually sat on during the day, and then blew out the off-white wax candle that was lighting my room. I silently padded off to my team's room where I would fall into a peaceful slumber. . .

* * *

I woke up to a big "SPLASH" and the feeling of my body quickly growing cold and wet. I dared to peek my eye open to see my small room's wooden walls, the ceiling, and a Lucario looming over me holding a handcrafted, driftwood bucket in his black paws. On his face was a triumphant grin, and I knew why. That annoying freak had freakin' dumped a bucket of ice cold water all over me, and on purpose!

And that's when I snapped.

I smirked. I was getting payback; big time. "You call that funny? I'll show you funny." After I said that, I lifted my long green arms concentrated my psychic powers on his body, making it float up to the ceiling so he was laying face to me on the ceiling.

Logan yelped in surprise, "H-hey! Not funny, now let me come down! Now!"

It was my turn to smirk. "Maybe later. I'm not quite ready to put up with your crap again. I'll see you later." And then I picked my still soaked body up, and started towards the door.

"No, don't leave! Come back! Don't leave me here! I'm too beautiful to live on the ceiling, god dammit!" The dog Pokémon whined.

"Hey, what's with all of the racket in there?" I heard Melody yell from the hallway. She quickly ran into the room to see me soaked and Logan on the ceiling. At this, she said, "I can already tell that the whole cause of this is one of Logan's retarded stunts." She folded her baby pink arms and glared at said blue Pokémon.

"Hey! That is SO not true!" Logan retorted. I rolled my eyes snorted, deciding devilishly to suddenly let go of Logan's hold on the ceiling. And down Logan went, crashing onto the hard stone floor face first. Logan then simply mumbled, "Ow," and rolled onto his back to stare at the ceiling.

"I came in here for a reason you know! The morning meeting is all ready to start. The only things missing from the meeting are you two, so come on." Melody said, giving us both a stern look.

Logan got up off of the floor and we all walked together to the midsection of the third floor, where all morning meetings were held.

Melody yelled to the rest of the guild to get their attention. "I found Logan and Missy! They were having some 'quality time' together in our room." When Melody said quality time, she made air quotes with her fingers. At this remark, some of the guild members smirked at Logan and I.

I strolled to the front of the room confidently with Logan and Melody and started speaking before anyone could say anything about Logan and I, "Sorry for being late folks, Logan was too busy acting retarded to remember that we always have morning meetings, and I was just helping him get ready and reminding him it was time to get moving." I paused and cast the Lucario a death glare, "Anywho, today I have decided that almost every team in the guild will go and scope out a dungeon today to make sure that Team Five has no hideouts in other dungeons. I have a list right here with every team on it that says where exactly everyone will go." I smile at myself for being able to get together such a neat and organized list, and all by myself. If only I was able to organize my office as easily as this list. . .

Everyone gulped, as they all knew that I tended to pick the most challenging dungeon for each team. I always pick dungeons that I know that a team could overcome with a hefty amount of effort. That's right, I've never been a "Mrs. Sunshine-and-Lollipops" type of guild master. I smiled at them all sweetly, like I always do before I hand out tough jobs and read, "First up is Team Solar! The leader of this mission will be Rosalie the Roserade."

The three team members walked up to me, and I handed them a scroll to fill out while they were on their mission. They climbed up the ladder and exited the guild to fulfill their mission.

"Next we have Team Plain. Diana the Delcatty will be this mission's leader, and you will be going to Mt. Horn." They all nodded, and Diana's crew followed the same procedure as Team Solar.

"Now we have Team Draco. The leader shall be Shawn the Shelgon. You will go to Quicksand Cave. And next is Team Typhoon. Your leader is Flood, and you will travel to the Miracle Sea. Finally, we have Team Aero. Team Aero, you all have a great challenge in ways of transportation to this dungeon. You'll all be flying to the Sky Stairs, as it is a good hiding spot where Team Five most likely find Team Five. Your leader will be Stuart the Swellow. Er, here's a map so you can find your way a bit easier." Most of the teams were gone. I had just two more teams to handle, and then my team could move out.

"What about us?" Whined Chase the Chimchar. Chase was part of an all boys team called Thunder. It consisted of him, his pal Parker the Piplup and his other friend Theo the Turtwig.

"Yeah, where are our teams going?" Whined Cyndi the Cyndaquil, who is part of Team Lightning, an all girls exploration team. Her team was made up of herself, her friend Christy the Chikorita, and her other friend Tammi the Totodile.

"You never let me finish speaking. Teams Thunder and Lightning will watch the guild while we're all gone. You all are too young to take down strong enemies like these. I need you all to be on watch so no one steals from, invades, trashes or does anything bad to the guild. Be aware that this Team Five may even invade our guild, so do everything in your power to protect it."

Team Thunder and Team Lightning were both rivals and enemies. Currently, Team Lightning is doing better in terms of mission points. Team Lightning is Silver Rank while Thunder is still bronze, but Thunder is really starting to catch up to Lightning. I put them on patrol here together so maybe they could come to terms and stop hating each other (A/N: And maybe a little something-something else :3).

Both teams screamed in unison, "BUT WE DON'T WANT TO STAY HERE TOGETHER!"

"Well that's just too bad. Maybe if you can get along today, I'll let you separate and examine a dungeon tomorrow. But for now, this is your job while Team Five is in and around our region."

"Melody, Logan, we're going to head out in a few minutes. Melody, grab the map of Crystal Crossing and our recording scroll. Logan, please go get our exploration team bag. I still need to dry myself off."

And of course, Logan snickered at that last part of my statement, being the natural trickster that he is. . .

* * *

"Are we there yet?" The blue colored dog creature known as Logan asked.

"No. We won't arrive until tomorrow morning. It's going to be a long walk, okay?" I answered in an annoyed tone. Logan gets bored quite easily, and because of this he decided to annoy the hell out of me by asking me if we were at Crystal Cave yet every five to ten minutes. If he doesn't stop soon, he'll find himself sleeping in a tree tomorrow morning, so there.

We are currently on a dirt path in a grassy field. The sky is a cheery blue and cloudless. The sun is warm but not too hot. We see just about nothing but this, except the occasional tree or wild flower every few minutes. We had just passed the Green Meadow, and are less than a third of the way to Crystal Cave. Before we can even get to Crystal Crossing, you have to go through Crystal Cave and solve the colored crystal puzzle, to make our journey even more annoying. The only team that has a more difficult journey than us is Team Aero, which has to fly all the way to the sky stairs. I really wish I were able to teleport to Crystal Crossing, but apparently when the balance of the world went out of whack, all the powers of Psychic Pokémon's powers went out of whack with it. Since time went back into balance after the Darkrai Incident, our powers are slowly but surely coming back into our control. So far, I can teleport to places about ten feet away from me in every direction. Whoopee. .Melody was walking in front of Logan and I! Now was my chance to settle this little feud between Logan and I.

"Hey Logan?" I said out of the blue, turning my head in his direction

He replied smartly with a smirk, "That's 'mah name, so don't wear it out." I frowned at him and he continued, "Whatcha want from me?"

"Why do you act like a smart ass around Melody and I? You weren't always this bad, you know." I narrowed my eyes at him.

He shrugged and responded, "I dunno, it's fun to do. Why do you ask?"

I shrugged in response and my face reddened. I turned my face away from him, so he couldn't see me. I do care Logan, in fact I've cared a long time. His parents abandoned him when he was born, so he never had relatives who did actually care. I feel sorry for him sometimes, no matter how much of an asshole he can be.

I ran to catch up with Melody and when I was right next to her, I ask her, "What's up?"

She shrugged, "Not much, actually. I'm just pretty darn hungry, is all. I never had breakfast this morning."

Now that I thought about it, I was kind of hungry too and hadn't eaten breakfast either. "I'm getting hungry too. I'll go ask Logan if he is, and if he says yes, then we can stop for a little while and eat, okay?" She offered a small nod and a content smile in response.

I ran back down to my blue-haired companion and said, "Melody and I are getting a little hungry from not eating breakfast. How's your stomach?"

Right on cue, Logan's stomach made a huge rumble. His face turned a little red and he mumbled, "Actually, I'm getting really, really hungry."

"Good, because we're going to stop and sit at the next tree we see."

"Hey, I see a big Oran Tree over there!" Melody pointed to a huge tree dotted with round, blue fruits off to the left of her. She suggested, "Why don't we stop there for a while?"

After she shouted that, we all ran to the tree and collapsed under its shade. Melody climbed up the tree using her super awesome fighting skills. She sat on a branch about ten feet above my head and shouted, "Get out from under the tree!" I teleported out of the shaded area about ten feet away and I heard Logan yell, "WHAT DID YOU SAY? I COULDN'T HEAR YOU FROM OVER THERE!" Suddenly, Melody started shaking the tree and hard, blue fruits rained down onto Logan.

"AH! STOP! STOP, PLEASE STOP IT YOU RETARDED FRUITS! WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH?" Cried Logan in despair.

I just giggled silently at the sight of Logan being bombarded with fruits. When Melody stopped, I could see that Logan's head had a few new bruises on it. Oh yeah, and he was also fainted under the tree. I strolled over and plopped myself down next to him.

Melody hopped down and asked with worry, "Is he out?" I nodded and she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Then a small smile formed on her face as she stated sarcastically, "Oops." and grinned at me.

"Anyway, dig in!" I grin at Melody's stunt. And that's what Melody and I did for the next twenty minutes, stuffed our faces to the brim with oran berries to celebrate our victory of making Logan faint; unintentionally, of course. . .

* * *

Author's Note: Yeah, I was kind of in the mood of writing a funny chapter, so this is what you get! Yes, I know it's mostly filler, but it's better than nothing at all. Wow this chapter is aa lot longer than my other ones! Anyways, TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE FRICKING DAY THAT'S A RECORD! YAY! Alright, so here are your questions.

1.) Out of the Psycho Storm Trio, who do you like the best?

2.) Do you prefer to get a response from the author when you review?

3.) What's your favorite chapter so far? (This chapter is mine for sure since I had so much fun writing it!)

And that's all of the questions I'm going to torcher you to answer this time!

REVIEW PLEASE! IT MAKES ME HAPPY! :D


	4. The Vision

Author's Note: Hi everyone! It's been a few days since I last updated, but I don't think it's been too long. I woke up today and thought that you guys deserved an update, so here it is! Team Psycho Storm will make it to Crystal Cave today, and possibly Crystal Crossing. Anyways, on with the story! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! :D

Disclaimer: I promise each and every one of you that I do not own Pokémon. If I did, Missy, Melody, and Logan would all be real Pokémon characters.

SPOILER WARNING!: THERE ARE MANY SPOILERS OF PMD1, PMD2, AND PMD3 THROUGHOUT THE ENTIRE STORY! IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED THE GAMES, CHANCES ARE YOU'LL LEARN A LITTLE ABOUT THEM AND YOU MAY BE CONFUSED ABOUT SOME OF THE LOCATIONS AND POKEMON MENTIONED IN THIS STORY.

This chapter is dedicated to my wonderful reviewers from chapter three. They are Silver Don and Thought Cloud! Thanks SO much for reviewing!

* * *

About an hour after Logan was bombarded with Oran Berries, we had to wake him up so we could continue traveling. Not long after, Logan was holding the side of his head to show that he's in pain; Melody was mumbling something that I can't really understand, and I'm observing both Melody and Logan. We're around two thirds of the way there, and I can tell that it is about two hours past noon from the position of the sun.

"Missy, I have a headache! Do we have anything in our team bag that might help it?" Logan asked in a whinny voice.

"Melody, do we have any lum berries in our exploration bag?" Melody nodded her head and started digging around in our brown messenger style team bag that was slung over her shoulder.

"Found one!" She shouted, as she removed a berry. The Lum Berry was a green fruit, which had a peel-like cover. She flung the berry to me and then I handed it to Logan.

Logan starred at the berry for a minute and asked, "What's this thing?"

I sighed and told him, "That's a Lum Berry. They're newly discovered, so we're not quite sure what it does, exactly. So far we know that it cures many types of status conditions." After I finished speaking he shrugged, and took a tiny bite out of the fruit.

"Mmm, this tastes really good, and it cured my headache! Speaking of food, do we have anything that I can eat besides this Lum Berry? I never got to eat when we stopped because of a certain pink Pokémon that I will not mention." Melody blushed at the Lucario's comment and told him, "Fine, we have food. What would you like?"

"Do we have anything spicy? I've been on a spicy kick lately." Melody nodded and dug around in the bag once more. She pulled out a sort of triangular shaped berry with yellow and red spots splattered on its surface. She ran over to Logan and smirked, "I sure hope that you can handle this. It's a lot spicier than it looks."

"Bring it _on_!" Logan yelled. He stole the fig-like berry from Melody's hands, and shoved it into his mouth without a second thought.

"Logan, you might want to eat some more of your Lum Berry to make the spiciness go away." I told him. Logan's face turned bright red as I was speaking and took a bite from the Lum Berry.

"I-I think I'll S-stick to my Lum B-berry instead o-of eating something else, actually." Logan stuttered after cooling down his mouth. He took small bites out of the berry for the next ten minutes. In the distance, I could see a tiny dot of brown surrounded by rock formations. I assumed that it was Crystal Cave, because I had been to this dungeon before.

"Look, there's Crystal Cave!" I yelled to my companions. Both Pokémon turned their heads in the direction of Crystal Cave. "The last time we were in Crystal Cave, we were all former evolutions in Wigglytuff's Guild!" Melody noted in remembrance.

Melody's statement was correct. The last time we had come, we were investigating this cave for Time Gears and found Azelf and a Time Gear at Crystal Lake. Back then, I had still been a Ralts, due to the evolving system being all wacked up. We were still a new team under Wigglytuff's order at the time. Before we started living at the guild, Logan had lived here in Crystal Cave as an unnamed Riolu with a few other friends. When he turned a certain age, he left the cave and wandered the region until he found me lying on a beach, knocked out, and you probably know the rest.

A few minutes later, I was standing with my team directly in front of the cave's entrance. The cave was huge on the outside! The cave's entrance was at least thirty feet tall and made out of wavy, dark brown rock. A faint glow could be seen inside from the glimmering crystals.

"Well, shall we enter?" I asked them as they stared in awe at the cave's entrance.

Logan was at a loss of words for once and simply nodded, while Melody said to me, "Let's do this for the safety of the Pokémon World!" with an adventurous grin on her face

I nodded over to her and murmured, "Right."

On that note, we entered the dimly lit cave. Scattered around us were crystals of all sizes and different colors. They all held a small amount of energy, each adding to the brightness of the room, or so I imagined it.

Suddenly, I saw a young Froslass floating in our direction. When she was right in front of us, she asked me with an icy expression, "You're Team Psycho Storm; am I correct?"

I silenced my other team members by shushing them silently, knowing they might make snide remarks to the ghost Pokémon. Then I responded coolly, "Yes, of course. How do you know of us?"

"Azelf told of you coming to us. He said that you would help us banish Team Five from our cave." She responded.

Logan answered the Froslass, "Yep, that's us. Tell Azelf that we're on our way and will be there soon."

She responded, "Of course. Azelf just wanted me to tell you that the enemies are the ones whose appearances are unfamiliar to you."

"He's sure that I've never seen these Pokémon before? I've seen very many Pokémon." I frowned at the fact that he was sure that they would be unfamiliar. I have seen many Pokémon, after all. I'd seen nearly five hundred, for Mew's sake!

"He is very sure of this, miss. Please trust Azelf, I am sure that he is correct. I also warn that these Pokémon are horribly strong." I nodded.

"Well, thanks for the warning. I'll see you and Azelf shortly." I told her flatly, still not believing her warning of unknown faces. After she said that, Froslass disappeared faded into thin air.

Melody whispered to me, "Ooh, that's just plain creepy." She then folded her thin pink arms together in a chilled manner.

"Guys, I'm going to try looking into the future so I can possibly see these "unknown Pokémon. You should stand a few feet away, there's no telling what I might do." They both moved about ten feet away from me.

I sat on the ground and focused my energy ultimately on reading the future. I could feel a tiny change in the leveling of my stomach and head. Then suddenly, everything became eerie and red. The world around me disappeared and mysterious red waves surrounded me. This was then followed by a black and white vision that formed in front of me. I saw myself, Logan, and Melody standing in front of a strange new Pokémon; one which I had never seen before. It was around my height, and almost entirely black. It appeared to have a dress-like body with four ruffles. On each ruffle I could see a white bow. The creature's face was purple and it's eyes were a light blue. It's head was round and pointed at the top. The hair on its head was black and stuck out in four sections on each side of her head. In her hair was an elegant, white bow. I noticed that Logan, Melody, and I were covered in many scratches, bruises, and even a little bit of blood.

Melody asked through clenched teeth, "Why are you threatening the Pokémon of this cave?"

The mysterious Pokémon responded snidely, "I am not threatening them, I am simply putting them in their place." It smirked.

"You liar!" Logan hissed. He ran forward and was about to attack the creature, when the vision blurred, and I heard Logan screech out in surprise.

"LOGAN, NO!" I heard myself in the vision scream.

When I opened my eyes, I could see Melody looming over me and Logan kneeling next to me. Logan looked especially worried for me, despite his usual cool demeanor.

"Missy, do you hear me? Are you feeling okay?" Melody asked, her voice coated with worry.

"I'm fine, Melody. Why do you ask?" I told her. I then started to lift myself up into a sitting position.

Logan said, "You fell to the floor like you usually do when you have visions. But about a minute before you woke up, you screamed something. . ." Logan's worrying eyes burned into my own.

I asked him cautiously, "What did I scream, exactly?"

He sighed and imitated my voice almost perfectly (in a sort of creepy way) and made an over dramatic face, "LOGAN, NO!" and then continued in his normal, lower voice very gently and seriously, "What caused you to scream that?"

"In my vision, you attempted to attack the enemy when something not so great happened. . .but I'm not quite sure what." I responded, looking into his eyes. They

I pulled myself off of the ground and said, "We should keep moving." They could both see that I wasn't going to reveal any further information, so we continued moving through Crystal Cave silently.

* * *

Missy saw something in the future, gasp! For once I don't really have that much to say for some reason, so here are you questions.

1.) Who do you think the Pokémon in Missy's vision was?

2.) I'll ask a second time and see what you think now that we're a little farther in the story. Why do you think Team Five is called Team Five?

3.) What do you think happened after Logan tried to attack the mysterious Pokémon?

4.) Are you enjoying the story?

All right, that's all for now, folks. I'll be updating this soon, so stick around for the next chapter!

PLEEEEEEASE REVIEW! :D


	5. The Discovery

Author's Note: Hello there, peoples! I'm back after yet another long hiatus, and I apologize yet again. As a gift, I have gone back and edited out many (and hopefully all) of the mistakes in the past four chapters and added a bit more spice to the wording ( don't worry though, no changes were made to the storyline)! That's right, not a bad gift, huh? I'm quite glad to be back in business! Please _read & review_, people! Constructive criticism is appreciated! All right then, on with the chapter!

Disclaimer: Nope, I'm just a super fan of the Pokémon Company who writes fanfiction in her free time. No ownership of Pokémon over here.

SPOILER WARNING!: THERE ARE MANY SPOILERS OF PMD1, PMD2, AND PMD3 THROUGHOUT THE ENTIRE STORY! IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED THE GAMES, CHANCES ARE YOU'LL LEARN A LITTLE ABOUT THEM AND YOU MAY BE CONFUSED ABOUT SOME OF THE LOCATIONS AND POKEMON MENTIONED IN THIS STORY.

* * *

After my little future-seeing incident, the trip through Crystal Cave was practically silent and just awkward in general. Each of us only spoke when absolutely necessary, and that was saying a lot, considering our favorite Lucario's endless motor mouth.

"We still have fair ways to go until we reach the Crystal Crossing, guys, so don't bother asking about we're going to be there. Oh, and it's going to get pretty dark. . ." My voice trailed off, since neither Melody nor Logan seemed to care about what I was saying.

Logan grunted in response to my words, while Melody stated a simple, "Yeah, okay." and waved an arm at me. The air took on a thicker, musky scent as we plunged deeper into the cave. Light became much scarcer, until the only thing lighting our way was the energy resonating from crystals and sparkling of quartz dust floating in tiny, stone-filled streams.

Suddenly, I stopped in my tracks and turned around, only to see the faces of my confused team mates. Something felt off, just a bit odd about the constant silence of this cave. It was almost as if I could feel something, someone following us. . .

I pressed a gentle green hand on Melody's forehead, catching the pink Pokémon by surprise, and then did the same to Logan. Then, focusing my psychic powers, I removed my hands and communicated with both of them telekinetically, "_Do you feels someone following us_? _I know you both know the move flash_; _can you both use it for me so I can check things out_?" Melody nodded in understanding while Logan just stood there and looked plain confused. Both Pokémon followed my orders and raised their paws in the direction the cave's ceiling, and released two separate orbs of bright energy; effectively lighting up the dark cavern. Something still felt different, just not right. I turned around to look at Melody when-

"Oof!" My thoughts are interrupted as something large and fuzzy throws me forward so I land face forward on the ground. I hear Logan growl, and the sound of him throwing an Aura Sphere at whatever just hit me. The world around me is fairly dizzy, and I think I'm going to have some trouble getting up. . .

I look up to see an orange sphere of energy fly past an odd-looking bat Pokémon, the orange ball probably being my dog companion's Aura Sphere. This flying creature, I've never seen anything like it before. It looks so out of place in a cave like this one. The body's round; white and fuzzy like a cotton ball, yet much bigger than one. It has no eyes at all and only a small pink mouth with just a single, sharp tooth. The furry bat cuts through the air on a set of delicate black wings.

As I wobble into a standing position, I see Melody run up to the bat as it swoops lower in the air. She thrusts forward a muscled fist coated in a flurry of frost and icicles. The Ice Punch collides with a fold in its wing, successfully slamming it into the rocky cave floor. Now that I'm standing up, I propel my hand and use my psychic powers to keep this bat creature pinned sturdily to the ground before us.

Logan runs over to me in haste, touching his paw to my thin wrist, "Missy, are you okay?" His deep voice is filled with concern over my state of being.

I give Logan a weak nod and try my best to speak firmly, "Don't worry about it; I'm just fine. It wasn't a steep fall or anything." My knee was causing me to limp, and I hoped desperately that he couldn't see it, because he'd probably fawn over me in concern if he does. To my luck, he gives a faint smile and a curt nod of the head in relief.

Melody seemed to find this a good time to interrupt us when she said, "Yo lovebirds, it's nice to see you all mushy over each other for once, but now's not the time. We've gotta check our little suspect," the smug Medicham motioned her hand to the bat, who I was at the time holding prisoner. Logan pulled his wrist away from my arm and backed away from me all in one fluid motion; us both blushing furiously. I approached the small at creature and Melody right away. Melody then continued, looking up at both Logan and I, "So what _is_ this lowlife? What kind of Pokémon goes and attacks another just for the hell of it? That's so not cool," She then folds her arms together and waits for a response from us.

I decide to speak up, "I guess we shouldn't have taken that Froslass's warning for granted. Perhaps there really are news kinds of Pokémon in the area, ones that we've never heard about." We all frown; not even I'm content with that assumption.

Logan then shuffles and pointed at the bat thingy, "What are you exactly? Do you have a name? Wait, are you even part of Team Five?"

The tiny demon at first refused to spill his beans, keeping its mouth clamped tightly shut. After a screaming match with Logan and Melody, though, he gave us information with a fair amount of cooperation.

"If you don't talk, I'll Ice Punch you to death!" Melody screamed at the fuzz ball, letting her fist lightly graze the monster's wing.

Logan then added in a chilly voice, "We'll have to take you back to camp if you don't tell us what you know. You'll be our little captive. . ." The way Logan said that was twisted on _so_ many levels.

The Pokémon finally squeaked in defeat, "F-fine, I give! Just don't hurt me; don't take me back to your camp either!" The Pokémon tried to shift its frozen wing a bit, ultimately failing, and then continued, "I'll tell you anything!"

I decided to be the one to start our little question and answer session, "You're with Team Five; am I correct?"

The puffball squeaked, "Yeah, sure. I'm one of the Team Five members."

Melody then pressed at it, "What's your species? I've never seen a Pokémon like you before."

The winged creature responded, "My name is Woobat, and that would be my species. I've never seen a Pokémon that looks like any of you before either!"

Logan then asked, sounding quite curious, "Wait, why is your team even called Team Five?"

The little bat looked fairly hesitant at answering the question Logan had proposed, "Well, our team has five major founders. I don't know their names or what Pokémon they are, though. Most of us minions don't really know where our orders are coming from, besides other minions."

This fact snapped my attention right to Woobat. All right, so they had five founders; that's not completely unheard of. The real oddity here is they don't even know who the higher-ups of their organization are; don't have a clue of where their orders are coming from. With this information, one could easily deduct that they probably don't know the intent of their team either. With this in mind, I still decided to ask, "Wait, do you even know what the goal of your team is? Why you're a part of this team?" The white animal shrugged its non-frozen shoulder.

"I don't really know what the goal of what we're doing is, but I don't really care either. I'm a part of this team for three simple reasons, and three reasons only: I'm paid a little cash to live off of, and I'm given food to eat, and I have a place to sleep. That's all I need, and that's all I really care about."

Inside my heart, I felt a sharp pang of guilt. This Pokémon isn't evil, he just wanted to survive. He did this just to live. Perhaps we could take him in? No, that probably wouldn't be appreciated by the guild members. Just maybe, though. Wait, I can't let my guard down in the middle of this cave; this bat can't see my weaker side after just being attacked a few minutes ago. I must remain calm and serious.

I let my psychic hold off of Woobat, and I tell Melody, "I think that about wraps up the questions, then. You have anything else to say to it?" She shook her head signaling a no, as did Logan.

Melody bowed her head and said to Woobat, "Thank you for this information. We highly value it." She clears her throat, and then continues, "Would you like to go back to our camp for a place to stay? If you're truly just in it for a place to stay, we can give you a place to stay and some money."

The small-mouthed bat smiled sincerely and responded, "Thank you so much! I promise not to be a burden."

Logan merely huffed and grunted, turning his back to Woobat. What was Logan's problem? This was practically the same thing the guild did for him! I tell Woobat, "Go wait outside of the cave, okay? We might be a while in here, but I believe that it's just safer that way."

The fuzzy creature said, "Don't worry, I'll be okay waiting. Just come and get me when it's time to leave." I smile at it, glad that we were able to make fast friends. There are so many Pokémon in this world that if you dig deep enough, you'll find kindness in their hearts!

Logan grumbled, "Hn, yeah, see you when we leave." This Lucario is getting more and more aggravating by the minute! What's his problem? Then, the bat Pokémon proceeded out of the cave, and we continued to move forward towards Crystal Crossing, and also most likely towards more members of the horrible Team Five. At that moment, Melody was at the front of our group, practically jumping in excitement to defeat this newfound enemy. I decided to drop back and talk with Logan.

"Hey, Logan; why were you acting so cold towards Woobat? Give me one reason." I'm honestly curious as to what he has to say. I would think that those two would sympathize with each other, but I'm never able to read boys that easily.

"He hurt you, Missy, and you didn't even have anything to say about it! That's one reason!" I hadn't even noticed the stern look in his obsidian eyes earlier. They were clouded with judgment and emotion; a swirling mass of chaos.

"So what if he did? It's not like I'm paralyzed for life or anything. He just needed some help getting off his feet. I'm sure Woobat will never injure me again," I'm convinced by my words, be he seems to see them as otherwise.

His voice was lower then, more concerned, "Don't play dumb, Missy. I've seen that limp in your leg every since that flying rodent slammed into you. That isn't going to heal overnight, you know." At his comment, a light blush painted my cheeks and I shook my head.

I tried to frown, but my face was contorted into a pout instead; a sign that I was still affected by his former comment, "It won't hinder me too badly, and not even for that long. I can still fight, can't I?"

The Lucario sighed and folded his arms, "Fine, whatever you say." He said in a sarcastic manner, and after that, he stalked up ahead of me and joined Melody.

Sometimes I wonder if I'll ever be able understand Logan. . .

* * *

A/N: And that's it! Wow, it took me forever and a day to just to figure out what I wanted the last segment of this chapter to be like. I considered making this longer than it is, but ultimately decided against because of my laziness. Oh, and because I've been studying for finals. That too. xD

Okay, so this chapter we a got a bit deeper into the cave and discovered a little more about Team Five and the members. We're not finished with Woobat though; in fact I have quite a bit in store for him and the other guild members.

Anyway, as usual, **PLEASE REVIEW**! I'll give reviewers anything their heart desires!~


End file.
